


The Ahoge War (Duel)

by feuiian



Series: march version of the ahoge war [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animals, Battle, Duelling, F/M, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuiian/pseuds/feuiian
Summary: shuichi is challenged to a duel
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: march version of the ahoge war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589545
Kudos: 3





	The Ahoge War (Duel)

**Author's Note:**

> welp here it is, the edited version of "the ahoge duel" 
> 
> okay so basic thing here, everyone looks like THIS ( https://www.instagram.com/p/B4TkK9zAb9Y/ ) and if you can't find it, search @idiotcowdisease (and no im not trying to boost my instagram im gonna make a new account for this madness skghfh) and if you cant access it, then just remember that they basically just have animal bodies and a human head sjdfh

once upon a time in faraway land, there were three tribes. dr1 tribe, sdr2 tribe, and ndrv3 tribe. they all lived in the forest toogether 👍 they were… something…. like um….. u h.. they didnt have hands. they looks like…. _ animals. _ i am actually not kidding they look like the fucking sphinx from eygpt. some people looked like wolves, some looked like foxes, cats, birds, roaches, any animal i guess sjgfggn

*cough* anyways, people (i thnk) in the tribes use their hair as weapons to fight of super bad bois. a super cool lookin strand of hair on your head (basically an ahoge) would make you a protag which means you lead the tribe. the current leaders are sushi from ndrv3, makotowo from dr1, and some guy hajimey from sdr2. these guys order everyone around and keep the peoples safe 😌. Everything was peaceful

**until one wonderous day**

shuichi and his super cute gf were sleeping inside of a little hut. the whol e camp was a round ares with a bunch of huts for everyone to fit in. shuichi himself was a little blue doggy, and kaede was a blonde one

“oh shuichi~” someone said really sweetly and then the door busted open. shuichi immediantly  **w o k e** , his doggy paws goin hbdfjdfdhk. kaede was still asleep because she’s a tired bitch. it was kokichi (who was of course, a rat), who LITERALLY KICKED THE FUCKING DOOR OPEN WITH HIS HIND RAT LEGS with a paper in his paws. hands? paws. 

“shuichi~” he said seducetiley. “you got mail” he slapped the mail on the flor

_ wtf _ , shuichi thought

he shook his head (disappointed, AS USUAL) and opened the mail.

The msaage said:

Dear shuichi from ndrv3,

i challenge you to an ahoge battle so that i could prove that i have the best ahoge in all the land. meet me at the ahoge arena where we shall fight.

from jimmy the sdr2 tribe leader

shuichi gasped “A BATTLE????? KOKICHI, send back a note”

kokichi pulled out a paper and wrote yes and then he ran to send it back.

Shuichi poked kaede with a pow and she woke “shu ichi.. what’s wrong?” 

“it’s battle time” he said and ran outside 

_ wtf shuichi _

shuichi called everyone from their tiny huts and made the annoucement “I SHALL BATTLE HAJIME IN AN AHOGE BATTLE”

Everyone screamed and then they left for the arena

shuichi walked into the cage thing at the side of the arena with kaito. he looked around and saw that everyone is here, even the dr1 tribe and a bunch of random other people. shuichi was p scared about this but then someone slapped shuichi’s back with their paw. it was kato

“aw, dont look so scared. don’t worry sushi you got this”

“t-tank you kaito” shuichi said back while smiling and shaking from gay thoughts

the cage open and shuichi walked out. he saw like a bunch of people at teh sides. it was all the tribes, but the sdr2 tribe didn’t look happy. shuichi looked at the dr1 tribe and they all gave him a thumbups 👍 (how does that even work i). he smile. 

The other cage thing opened and jahjime stomped out like a whole ass bull on steriods. he was a real big wolf, and his hair matched his fur color (like everyone else has unless youre a fuckin reptile or a bug cbhhd) and he had a fluffy tail. he stared at shuichi “it is time for me to prove who has the best ahoge in all the land”

shuichi looked at hajime. he looked real strong. will he win????????  _ what if i lose _ , shuichi thought. _ i’ll disspaont everyone and loose my wife _ . He shok his head.  _ no i wont loose  _

ibuki walked up to the announcemtn pedestal to start the countdown

“ready”

“set”

“go” she said really tiny

_ wait did she say go yet _ , shuichi thought, but he couldt think anymore because hajjimmy was running towards him at full speed. They hit each other in the head and their ahoges started clinging like swords. clank whack shing.  **p e w** . hajime vibe checked shuichi with his ahoge and shuichi flew into the wall. “crap” shuichi said pissed off

hajime cackled “this will be easy”

“rgh” shuichi hopped up. _ I gotta win _ . remember what yor boyfrind- I MEAN kaito said

“dont worry you got this sushi”

shuichi got this. he wasn’t going to disapoint every living thing on earth. he shook his head, gettin his ahoge ready (oh shit). then he scrapped the ground with his paw and charged for hajime. hajime stood there like a bull bracing himself. they hit eachother on the head, and went tumbling hdhdfa. “ow” shuichi said

jimmy jumped up and ran towards succi, pushing him back, but shuichi pushed him back too. jahjime was losing and the crowd went wild

“man those two are WILDIN” said someone

_ this is it! Im going to win  _ shuichi thought _ yay- _

but just as he thought it, hajime backed the fuck up and charged towards shucihci. they’re ahoges clinked and then locked.  _ oh no HE’S GONNA FLING ME _ , shuichi thought while trying to unlock their ahoges.  **but then he had an idea**

sushi ran backwards, twrilin around and shit and dragged hajime around. Then he reared like a damn horse and stomped face down, causing hajime to get face planted

“JWEFHWBVKHCB” hajime screeched under him in the dirty dirt

but it wasn’t over yet. hajime jumped in the air out of shuichi’s grasp. oh no!!!!!!! his ahoge hit shuichi in the jaw!!!!!! shuichi fell to the ground

“HA youre weak shuichi. some protag you are” he cackled like a witch

the sdr2 tribe cheered. But the dr1 tribe and the ndrv3 tribe all looked super shook.

“SHUICHI” kaito called out “DONT WORRY, YOU CAN DO IT”

_ k-kaito _ shuichi thought.  _ i must win. for him. for kaede. FOR THE NDRV3 TRIBE _

shuihci shuddered and hajime looked behind him. “what the hell i was busy gloating”

“No more stinky gloating for you” shuichi said then started shaking as he got up “I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IM DAMN MADE OF”

“youre made of eboys”

shuichi shook like an angry chihuaahua.  _ how DARE HE _ “NO THATS WRONG” he screamed before charging.    
hajime ran too, but shuichi was faster. he raised his head at the right moment and then locked his ahoge with hajime’s agin. OH SHIT IT WORKED shuichi thought. hajime was heavy (of course with that extra 91 cm pack he’s got), but shuchi was stro n g. he spun around in a super turbo circle and threw hajime.

hajime went flying nd fell to the ground. the crowd went wild. the sdr2 tribe screamed in anger, but the ndrv3 tribe and the dr1 tribe all cheered and clapped with their non-existence hands. shuichi looked at everyone. _ i won!!!!!! _ he thought.  _ does this mean,,, i ahave the best ahoge in all the land??? _ he turned to hajime who was at this point, completley broken from the fall. his paws and tail and legs and shit were not ok. he walked up to him and extended his femur

“do you need a uhhhhhhhh p a w???” shuichi asked smiling

“no go away stinky” hajime said like an angry toddler

shuichi shrugged “okay you big baby”

he walked through the cage and found his tribe waiting for him with kaito at the front “you did it bro 💓💜💙💞💝” his eyes sparkled 

_ woah so pretty _ shuichi thought, then he shook his head. he ran to both kaito and kaede and snuggled them. everyone else ran up to sushi and gave him a big ol hug (uwu)

hajime was walking back to the opening cage thing slightly crippled. nagito and chiaki were there waiting. “you should of had more hope in you”

“pfft dont worry nagito” hajime said “i  **will** get revenge on him for embarrasinhg me and stealing my title”

“but he never had his title in the first plac????” kazuichi whispered to fuyuhiyo

“SHUT UP” hajime screeched. “come on everyone. I have special plans now” he went kekekekeke (that’s kiyo’s line wtf)


End file.
